1. Background
The present technology relates generally to mobile phones, and more specifically to multiple interface mobile phones, in that there are interfaces enabled for at least wireless and contactless communications.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of electronic information storage cards such as smart cards has grown rapidly in recent years as mobile devices have increasingly replaced heavier, larger devices.
Smart cards can be used in a wide range of applications including Subscriber Identification Modules (SIMs) for mobile phones, credit or ATM cards, high-security identification and access-control cards, authorization cards for pay television, public transport and public phone payment cards. SIM cards are widely deployed and used around the world, particularly in countries that run Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) cellular networks. A SIM card is an integrated circuit card about the size of a postage stamp with embedded integrated circuits. The embedded integrated circuits of the SIM card store information such as the identification of a mobile phone service subscriber, subscription information, preferences, saved telephone numbers, text messages and other type of information depending on the design.